Brownies
by Khi Nguyn Mai
Summary: Baking brownies, laughing and kissing. What's more do I need to say? :)


Usually, Annabeth is discribed as many things: A passionate architect, a fierce fighter, a genius,... But, one of the most common things people say about her is a person with an infinite patience and calm. Even in the most dangerous situation, people can count on her. Annabeth is a natural leader with a cold head. She always have a plan, they said. She has prepared for every situation, they said. Annabeth is the perfect demigod, an unbreakable shield of will, blah, blah, blah...

Unfortunately, they were wrong. Horribly, terribly wrong. And it took only a certain raven-hair boy with a pair of green eyes to debunk that.

Today has been a particularly awful day. Not only did Annabeth forget to turn on the alarm clock,which made her late for class, she also wear her T-shirt the wrong way around. It took her a soild one and a half hours to finally understand why everyone kept whispering and laughing when she walked down the hall way. To make the matter worse, her class had a discussion which all the students had to come up front and presented their idea. Even the professor had to covered her mouth to giggle, for Gods's sake! And the cherry on the top is: Annabeth is on... that day. Yes, _that day. _Needless to say, she wasn't in a good mood.

Finally, after a long, unforgiving, gruesome day, Annabeth finnaly comes home. Sometimes, she feels jealous with Percy. Unlike her, he only takes a few classes, which gives him a lot of time to spare and going out. But at the same time, she loves it. She loves how everytime she comes back home, he is always there and will embraces her with a hug (and occasionally, a kiss). Then, they will sit down in the living room, watch some movies, laughing at how cheesy they are, and Annabeth's anger will dissapeares in a matter of minutes, even seconds. And today is the day when Annabeth desperately needs that. She arrives at the her house -_no, their house_-, unlocks the door, opens it... and freezes on the spot.

the floor in the living room is coated with brown and white powder. Cocoa flour and baking flour, she realises. Slowly walking into the house with her heartbeats rising up, she walks toward the kitchen and see... a nuclear explosion. Kitchen equipments are everywhere, ingridients lying on the floor, and in the middle is Percy. He is wearing a apron and completely focuses on the mixer in front of him. The machine begins to shaking, then just stops. Percy throws his arms up in the air, curses in Greek and turns around, only to meet with Annabeth wide-open eyes.

"Annabeth!" Percy jumps "You come back home early!"

Annabeth closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Realises immediately what's about to happen, Percy immediately speaks out:

"Annabeth, I can explain-"

That's her breaking point.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Her voice echoes around the house, but she doesn't care. She has had enough bad things to deal with for the day, the last thing she wants is a mess to clean up. What she wants to know now is why and how did her boyfriend manage to do... this.

"I-" Percy gulps, tries to calm Annabeth down, just to meet another scream:

"I went to class for one day, ONE FUCKING DAY, Percy! Why on Earth did you do this?!Oh I swear, you gonna be so, so dead-"

"It was for you!" Percy blurts out, causing Annabeth to stop in the middle of her sentence.

"... What?" Is all she can says.

"I'm trying to make brownies for you!" Percy replies with a nervous glance. Annabeth utters, her voice is now lower:

"Why did you do that?" She asks him in an unbeliveable tone.

Percy gives her a nervous chuckle "Well, I've noticed that you're on your piriod lately" Annabeth's eyes widen "So I searched the Internet and found out that chocolate can helps you feels better. Then I went and made brownies, or atleast, I tried to. The mixer acted up and-"

"OK, I get it. But why did you go through all that troubles, just for some brownies?" Annabeth asks, the anger in her starts to get cooler.

"Because I want to see you smile." Percy smiles at her, causing her heart to melt. _Damn you and you kindness_, Annabeth thoughts, but the smile growing on her face is saying otherwise.

"Annabeth?" Percy asks, snaps her back to reality.

"Fine." Annabeth says, her smile is growing bigger and bigger.

"Forgive me?" Percy pleads, His puppy eyes staring at her.

"You still have a house to clean up, though" Annabeth smirks and Percy lets out a relief breath "And you still owe me brownies."

"How about we make it together? We can clean up later." Percy smiles.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea, you know." Annabeth walks up to Percy and warps her arms around his neck "Just... be careful, okay?"

"I know, I'm sorry" Percy closes up the gap between them, gives her a long kiss.

When they break out of the kiss, both are a little breathless, Annabeth says:

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

And that's how the rest of the afternoon plays out. Baking brownies, laughing and kissing. The day changes for the better, and Annabeth loves it.

**A little one-shot to apologise for my absence. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading and... Until the next time. :)**


End file.
